


and the stars look very different tonight

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: (The village is stirring, whispers of a demon who hangs around the borders with long silver hair and sharp eyes.“Setsuna.”Only lately, there’s a little bit of gentleness to him).
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Moroha (Hanyou no Yashahime), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Towa & Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	and the stars look very different tonight

**Author's Note:**

> fatherhood strangely suits him/or sesshoumaru spends some time with his daughters.

-

Of all people, it is Kagome who is the first to notice it.

She’s coming home from berry picking with Moroha one day - the child is wild and carefree and far too similar to her father. She runs after her, with the berries carefully tied to a bag around her waist. Her daughter runs under a log, laughing. Kagome sighs, raising Moroha can be such a challenge at times.

She’s bending over, reaching for her child. As she picks her up, she looks over the hill, looking for the way back home. The sky is so calm today, the horizon too. And it’s almost like a fairytale. 

(It makes her remember all the reasons why she chose to stay in this era).

Then, she peers over the valley and sees something move.

Kagome has her guard up, as always, wondering who had been lurking around the outskirts of the village at such an early time.

That’s when she spots him.

-

(The village is stirring, whispers of a demon who hangs around the borders with long silver hair and sharp eyes. 

“Setsuna.”

Only lately, there’s a little bit of gentleness to him).

-

“I’m telling you,” she whispers to Sango, as they prepare supper together. Hisui is quiet as always, sleeping away as Sango cuts vegetables. Some times, it makes Kagome ever so envious. Her one kid causes more than half the trouble caused by Sango’s kids. “I saw him, with two babies strapped to his back,” Kagome resumes, pointing a finger as she takes a break from boiling water.

Sango shrugs, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “That’s preposterous,” she exclaims, almost laughing at the thought of it. “The Evil Lord Sesshoumaru? With kids?”

The other woman wishes she had brought back a phone, or some sort of photographic device with her from her time just so she could prove it to Sango with a picture.

“Daughters, no less,” Kagome insists, persistently.

Sango shakes her head, in disbelief. “Well,” she sighs. “Now I’ve heard everything!”

-

Inuyasha is the next one who picks up on the gossip.

He’s surprisingly calm, he says that Sango told Miroku and Miroku told him. They’re a lot closer than they seem. Miroku was shocked as well to see how positively Inuyasha responded. Maybe, he truly has matured, overtime.

After all, he’s a father too.

Maybe he finds it rewarding and wishes that others would be able to experience this type of happiness as well.

“Who do you think is the mother?” He suddenly asks, over breakfast the next day, while Kagome is brushing Moroha’s hair.

She looks back at him, noticing how gentle he is too, how soft his voice has become, lately.

“I haven’t a clue,” she says. “Couldn’t be Rin, right?” she wonders, thinking of how young and vulnerable the girl is.

Inuyasha is expressionless. “I haven’t seen her in a while,” he honestly says, remembering another taller, much older woman from the village he had once seen come back with, what looked like, his brother’s hairpin.“Maybe another human?” he realizes.

Kagome pauses, looking puzzled.

She doesn’t know if what she saw what real or not - it couldn’t be some illusion put on by some demon, could it? 

“To think he fathered two half-demons,” she suddenly releases. “After how poorly he treated you for being a half-demon,” Kagome finds herself a bit angry at Sesshoumaru - even more so, she think maybe, she’s getting upset by all this.

Inuyasha notices this and decides that it’s nice to have someone who cares so much for him. 

“Keh,” he tells her, biting back his smile. “He’s nothing but a softy, that Sesshoumaru,” Inuyasha lets his wife know.

-

(He passes by the village again.

This time, the babies are playing in the grass, tugging on each other’s hair and giggling. They look so...happy. It’s odd, that they have no clue at all that their father is this feared demon. 

Kagome’s walking by on her usually trip to the berry bushes with Moroha trailing behind her.

She notices him watching his kids and the faint smile on his lips.

She finds herself smiling too.

Fatherhood strangely suits him, she thinks).

-


End file.
